Why?
by tehMimo
Summary: 3 Sango and Miroku are together, but someone rapes her[won't say who] and Miroku knew, but he didn't try and stop him. ;;; PG-13, so no worries kiddies! MS in the end. Oh... er, it's AU! My first IY fic, please no flames! XD


Authors Note -- or AN: ^^;;; I guess this is gonna be kinda angsty. ^^;;;; I got the idea from a book I read. u.u It's not copied of course, but the idea is really scary. ^.^ 

**Summary: **:3 Sango and Miroku are together, but someone rapes her[won't say who] and Miroku knew, but he didn't try and stop him. ^^;;; PG-13, so no worries kiddies! M/S in the end. Oh... er, it's AU 

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The book I was talking about is **Hero's **by Robert Cormier[spelling?]. ^^ I dunno if I need it in the disclaimers, but it's a good book. 

**Why?**   


**Dedicated to HikariChang and Leina for being an online sister to me! Always encouraging me, and being there for me!**

* * *   


The rain wouldn't stop. But neither did Sango's tears. The clouds spilled thunder and the sky crackled, as if mocking the poor girl. She remembered every deatil. [AN: But it doesn't mean I'm gonna describe it... sowwie].   


In another room sat Miroku. He had his head in his hands as he gazed at the floor. The world was a mess, he was a mess, their relationship was a mess... if they even had a relationship anymore. He sighed, he had known it all along, he had heard, he hadn't seen, but he didn't need too. Yet he just stood there, frozen, he didn't run, he didn't call for help, he didn't do anything but stare in horror. He didn't want to remember it, but the memory seemed to want to linger in his head for more than a bit longer.   


_"I just need to speak alone with her." Naraku stated as he pushed Miroku out the door._   


_ They were at the College Party Room, a birthday party to Kagome. Miroku and Sango were also celebrating their 3rd anniversery. And out of nowhere, Naraku came up and took Sango's hands. Naraku was Sango's ex-boyfriend, and had never really made contact with her. So this came to both as a surprise to Miroku and Sango. But Miroku didn't seem to mind. Naraku seemed trustworthy enough, though Miroku never asked why they broke up._   


_ Suddenly, as the party ended, Naraku whispered something to Sango and told Miroku to leave with the rest of them. But Sango clutched Miroku's arm and mouthed, "Don't leave me", but Naraku pulled her back as Miroku said, "I'll wait outside by the parking lot." and left with the crowd._   


_ As soon as the moonlight shone on Miroku's face, he remembered that he left his coat back in at the party room[it's actually the gym]. And as his foot steps landed just outside the door, he heard them._   


_ Sango screamed a little and then muffled screaming. Miroku stood there, he knew what was happening, but he didn't stop it. He heard the protesting muffles, followed by the stripping and ripping of fabrics. A few minutes later, he could hear Naraku's voice, more like his groans and moans. The pleasurable sounds chilled Miroku spine and he suddenly found himself as part of winter. His breath was hard, he knew what was going on. He wanted to stop Naraku, but his feet were frozen, he found himself speechless and motionless for a minute._   


_ After a while, Miroku found his feet moving, but not towards the gym door, but towards the parking lot. He wanted to forget it all, he wasn't thinking, but he found himself no longer having control over his legs. And finally sat down on the stairs. His face pale like winter. And the cold wind didn't help either, but he didn't need the stupid coat, he wasn't cold but not warm either. He was just numb, really numb._   


_ His earrings glowed in the moonlight, it flashed as the door opened. He didn't know how long he waited, but Sango came out. Miroku slowly faced her. Tears covered her face, her mascara were smudged, and she stood uneasily, almost as if she was going to fall._   


_ She bit her lip as more tears fell, Miroku finally stood up. The air was tight, so tight that Miroku thought he would choke. Sango flung herself into his arms. She didn't cry much, no never. But how could she stop the tears now?_   


_ "Oh Miroku!" She finally spoke after a long silence. Fresh tears were dried on his shirt. "He-Naraku-" Miroku put a finger to her lips. "I know." He whispered._   


_ Sango let the confrontion sink in. "What?!" She gasped. She instanly pulled away and was blinded by rage. But her anger turned into bitter saddness, she walked away. And for some reason, Miroku didn't stop her..._   


* * *   


They hadn't talked since. Well, when Miroku finally had sense knocked into his head, he tried speaking to Sango. But she wouldn't even give him a glance. Everything was falling apart. He didn't know what to do.   


Running his hands through his silky black hair. He flopped down on his soft bed and gazed out the window to the stars. The question still lingered in his mind. Why didn't he stop it? Sighing, he finally went undercovers and fell into a deep sleep.   
  


Sango on the other hand, was wide awake. It had already passed 3 months, she was surprised that she could ignore her love for that long. Yes, of course she still loved him. But with the thoughts of betrayal lingering above everything, she forgot how to live. [Weird sentence]   


Every night, the thought would torment her dreams, the memory, the pain. But it wasn't the fact that Naraku had taken her innocence, it was that Miroku knew. He knew! But he did nothing. _If he really loved me, then he would've saved me. _She then grabbed her plaided pillow and cried against it. She decided that it was okay to cry. Especially when no one was around. The muffled sobs did not reach anyone else, except for her roommate and best friend, Kagome.   


"Sango-chan?" Her roommate whispered, peering into her room. They were both in college, and to make the rent cheaper, they shared an apartment.   


The sobbing girl swallowed her pain and pretended everything was okay. "Yes, Kagome-chan?"   


"Okay fess up!" She turned on the light and saw Sango's red and puffy eyes. "What happened. You've been like this a lot lately." Kagome stated, instead of asking. Sango had kept to herself more than usual after Kagome's birthday. Of course, the birthday girl hadn't thought of anything that happened that night. But whenvever Kagome mentioned her birthday, or how great it was to have every one of her friends there, Sango would freeze up and turn white.   


"Nothing's wrong." Sango plastered a fake smile on her face, trying to hide the sorrow that concealed her.   


Kagome walked over to Sango and squeezed her arm. "Come on Sango-chan! Even Kirara agrees you're acting strange." The little cat beside her "mewed" in agreement. "That and I've noticed that you and Miroku don't talk anymore."   


"There's nothing to talk about with _him_." Sango snapped and flung the pillow on the mattress and waved her hand as if to dismiss Kagome. Sometimes, that girl just couldn't mind her own business. 

  
"Sango..." Kagome said softly and sat on the floor. "Something's up, and as your best friend, I think I derserve to know."   


That statement made Sango feel like a criminal. Kagome had been there for her all her life, through her family's death and when her heart broke by Naraku. She was there, she was like the sister Sango never had. Sango sighed softly as Kirara comforted her by nuzzling against her neck.   


"Do you really want to know?" Sango said so quietly, that Kagome would barely hear, but nodded.   


Sango started to talk about the night of Kagome's birthday. A great party, it really was, till the end. She told every detail of what happened. She then took a deep breath and expalined what Miroku had to do with all this.   


"That bastard!" Kagome commented, angered. Sango was surprised by this, shocked. Kagome seemed so nice, everyone carries surprises.   


Sango stared at the stars and wondered if Miroku was looking too. "I just thought he loved me... I thought he would be there for me." Sango was choking on her tears. "But he didn't!" And finally broke down and cried.   


"You have to tell someone!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango just looked at her strangly. "I mean other than me. Like InuYasha! He can do something about this!"   


Sango shook her head. "You can't tell ANYONE!" Kagome nodded, but looked doubtful. "Promise?!"   


Smiling, Kagome answered, "^^Promise!" But with her fingers crossed at the back.   


* * *   


It was lunchtime. Most of the students when to the nearest Starbucks or McDonalds. So Kagome and her boyfriend, the ever so rude, InuYasha, had a picnic just the two of them. It was quite peaceful, as pretty much everyone in campus had gone out for lunch. It was a great picnic until Kagome spilled everything to InuYasha.   


"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!!" InuYasha screamed and his eyes seemed to narrow viciously.   


"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!!!" Kagome started to weep silently.   


InuYasha immediety went to her side and asked her what was wrong. "Did he touch you? I'll kill him if he comes near you!"   


"InuYasha... I'm just worried. Sango seems more than depressed. And Naraku... what if he hurts more girls?"   


InuYasha stood up, and walked away. "Well, then I'm going to do something about it."   


* * *   


The wind blew softly as Sango sat alone on a bench. The news came in that Naraku was in the hospital for some strange reason. Rumours were that InuYasha beat him up, but Sango didn't believe it. There was no possible way that InuYasha would've known...   


"Crap!" Sango buried her head in her hands as she comfirmed the truth... Kagome could not be trusted.   


"Hey." A soft voice greeted.   


Sango sighed, she knew it was Miroku. She had no reply, so he sat next to her.   


"Why won't you talk to me?" Miroku asked, his eyes focused on her as he took her hand.   


Sango sighed, and decided that there was no way to escape Miroku, or the love she felt. And she didn't want this to be some sort of dramatic crap from the movies. So she got straight to the point and for once, didn't felt like crying.   


"Why didn't you stop him?" Sango looked into his deep blue eyes and took his hand.   


Miroku didn't look away like his body told him to. Instead he just answered what he thought was right. "I was scared. I was scared if I interfered, that you would've hurt you more, I was scared that you might actually have liked it." Miroku finally did look away, but took a deep breath and looked at her. "I was too scared to face the truth."   


"And now... dammit. Everything's changed!" Miroku had a hurtful expression on his face. "But my feelings haven't... and I hope yours haven't either..."   


Sango didn't know what to say. Yes, she had thought wrong, she thought that it was because he didn't care enough for her. But they had been best friends forever, how could Sango have been so blind? She bit her lip, and finally leaned towards Miroku and pressed her lips against his.   


It was a slow and soft kiss. To them, there was no body else in the universe but them. And as sweet as the kisses were, they finally pulled away. Miroku smiled slyly and grabbed her away from the public's eye. [Though ish weird cause their alone... so no one's actually watching them ^^||]   


* * *   


^^;;;; My first IY ficcy.... DON'T FLAME ME! I'm 12/13 years old and I deserve some respect! *sighs* ^^ Anyway, Mimi ish tired now... bye bye   


And no, I didn't describe the fight cause... well I have no idea how. 


End file.
